Los héroes siempre mueren
by dark Rachel
Summary: Los años pasados no han podido curar su dolor, las lágrimas siguen recorriendo su rostro... Letras, palabras... bálsamo de sus heridas... puerta hacia la nueva vida...


LOS HÉROES SIEMPRE MUEREN...

La nieve caía suavemente sobre el asfalto.

Era la primera nevada de la temporada.

Una mujer se asomaba a la ventana de su pequeña casa a observar el paisaje navideño, los niños que jugaban en la nieve.

Estaba sola.

En su mano derecha había un pergamino, arrugado y envejecido.

La mujer sonrió al pensar que pronto sus hijos irían a esquiar, a disfrutar de ese deporte _muggle_.

Lentamente, y apoyándose en su bastón, se acercó a su butaca roja junto al fuego.

Cogió las gafas de la mesita que tenía a su lado y desenrolló el pergamino.

Sus ojos castaños se ensancharon de sorpresa al reconocer aquella letra. Hacía tanto que no la veía...

_Querida Hermione,_

_Tuve que reunir mucho valor para escribir esta carta. Mucho. Supongo que habrá pasado mucho tiempo desde mi muerte, al fin y al cabo, escondí bien esta carta. No quería que la encontrases si sobrevivía, así que... _

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Meses tal vez. Años quizás. Pero ahí estás, leyendo esta carta, leyendo mi carta. Una carta de un hombre que jamás tuvo valor para amarte, para decirte que te amaba, que eras lo más importante para él, que jamás te olvidaría._

_Ahora pensarás que fui un cobarde. Que por esa cobardía mía, jamás pudiste besarme, jamás pudiste recostarte en mis brazos y ser consolada por el hombre que amabas. Porque sé que me amas. Sí, lo sé. ¿Sorprendida? Yo sí me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo una mujer como tú podía amar a alguien como yo? Es algo que aún hoy, pocas horas antes de enfrentarnos al mago más temible de todos los tiempos, sigo sin entender. Tú eres maravillosa, inteligente... y yo soy poco más que un paleto. Pero me amas. _

_¿Recuerdas nuestras discusiones, nuestras rencillas? Yo sí... cada día. Era bonito, a su manera. Tengo la sensación de que hace mucho que nos enamoramos. Quizás desde el principio. Quizás desde el día que nos conocimos en el tren. Quizás desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un mudo entendimiento. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Dicen que esto es el amor, ¿no? Preguntas sin respuesta..._

_En estos años que llevamos buscando la forma de matar a lord Voldemort, muchas veces intenté confesarte lo que sentía por ti, ese sentimiento que me quemaba por dentro. Pero jamás encontré valor. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... y, sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, sigo siendo incapaz de hablar contigo, de besarte... _

_Ayer, mirando las estrellas, recordé el momento en que tuve la certeza de que me amabas. Fue aquella noche, hace diez años. Salíamos del cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Nos marchábamos. Harry quería comenzar su viaje y nosotros no queríamos dejarle solo. No pude despedirme, no quise despedirme. Tenía la esperanza de volver alguna vez. De volver allí, con Remus, Tonks y los demás. Y de volver a mi casa, con Ginny, Fred, George, mis padres... Han pasado diez años y aún no les hemos visto. No sabemos apenas de ellos. Bueno, de los que siguen vivos. Aún no me he perdonado no haber estado allí con ellos cuando murieron mamá o Charlie o Ginny... Muchos han caído en esta guerra. Todo por las ansias de poder de un viejo loco. Pero tú siempre me has apoyado, siempre estuviste allí. Ese día también. Me cogiste de la mano y me miraste a los ojos de una forma... Jamás olvidé esa mirada. Jamás._

_Si me preguntarán ahora por qué mañana voy a agarrar mi varita y a enfrentarme a lord Voldemort, no sabría qué responder. Pero una cosa es segura. Jamás te dejaría marchar sola. Tengo veintisiete años y he perdido mucho en esta lucha. Amigos, familia... incluso la esperanza. Pero nunca dejé de confiar en ti, nunca dejé de creer en ti. Por eso estoy ahora escribiendo esta carta, por eso he sobrevivido estos diez años. Por ti. Sólo por ti. _

_Sé que mientras lees esta carta estoy muerto. Quizás hayan pasado muchos años, pero quiero que sepas algo. Es algo muy importante, pero también es algo que jamás podría decirte mirándote a los ojos... Vive otra vida. Si has sobrevivido a esto, es que eres muy fuerte, tanto como yo pensaba. Probablemente ya te hayas enamorado, quizás tengas alguna niña de pelo enmarañado, inteligente y valiente como tú, pero si no es así, hazlo. Has dado mucho por todos. Arriesgaste tu vida por la libertad de todos, por liberar al mundo mágico de su opresor. Ahora mereces ser todo lo feliz que se puede llegar a ser. Márchate y vuelve a enamorarte. Pero nunca te olvides de mí, porque para mí, la vida sin ti no habría tenido sentido alguno. _

_Recuérdame siempre._

_Con amor,_

_Ron._

Hermione dejó escapar una lágrima.

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Años.

Ella había formado una familia. Tenía dos hijos: Ron y Harry. Y un marido. Y un hogar. Y unos cuantos nietos.

Cincuenta años. Cinco décadas y ahora encontraba aquella carta.

Tanto tiempo haciéndose preguntas...

...y allí estaban todas las respuestas.

Durante mucho tiempo había sufrido. Durante años, lloró por sus amigos. Por la vida que no iban a vivir. Durante mucho tiempo fue incapaz de vivir ella.

Sin Harry, sin Ron, su vida no parecía tener sentido.

Al final lo consiguió: siguió adelante.

Dejó Inglaterra.

Se despidió de Arthur, Bill, los gemelos...

Se despidió de sus amigos.

Y de su vida.

Se marchó a España.

Encontró a Roberto, un hombre que la amaba y que la apoyó siempre. Era muggle, pero no importaba. Mejor así, menos posibilidades de que supiera quién era. De que supiera que había matado a lord Voldemort. De que supiera que era una _heroína._

Cuando Roberto preguntó por qué sus hijos se llamaban así, ella respondió con dos simples palabras: "Fueron héroes". Él jamás volvió a preguntar. Jamás imaginó cuántos secretos guardaba su mujer, cuántas cosas no sabía de ella. Ella jamás reunió valor para recordar aquello y contarlo. Ni siquiera a él.

Ella era una heroína. Ron había sido un héroe. Harry lo había sido también.

A pesar del dolor de su corazón, del dolor que le causaba recordar aquello, ella siempre había sabido, durante su viaje, que podían morir, que _probablemente_ morirían. "Los héroes siempre mueren" había dicho Harry una vez. Sí... siempre mueren. Pero ella no. A ella le había tocado ser la testigo. A ella le había tocado ser quien lo contara al mundo. Siempre tiene que haber alguien que cuente la hazaña, que haga que todos recuerden a los héroes. Ése había sido su papel en la historia. Ver y contar. Y llorar.

En ese momento, cuando las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, Hermione supo que, aunque con Roberto había sido feliz, había formado una familia... jamás había dejado de amar a Ronald Weasley.

Nunca había dejado de añorar sus abrazos, sus chistes...

Porque él había conseguido lo que nadie antes, colarse en su corazón. Y allí permaneció por siempre. Aunque ella había intentado olvidar.

Olvidar... olvidar es muy difícil. ¿Imposible? Tal vez no. Pero difícil...

Ella no había olvidado.

Hermione recordó entonces aquellos momentos especiales. Aquellos momentos en que todos veían que entre ellos había un amor sincero. Ellos no lo veían. No se dieron cuenta hasta muy tarde. Y entonces habían pasado y estaban pasando tantas cosas que no se atrevían a sincerarse. A amarse. No podían arriesgarse a perderlo todo en un segundo.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que de esa forma sólo se hacían daño, solo hacían sangrar sus corazones.

Muchas veces se había arrepentido de no decirle a Ron todo lo que había dentro de ella, pero al fin y al cabo, él lo sabía. Él se había dado cuenta. Eso aliviaba parte del peso de su corazón. Sólo una parte.

Entonces recordó el momento en que él murió. Salvándola. Como un héroe. Como _su_ héroe.

Con este pensamiento, una última lágrima recorrió el semblante de Hermione Granger.

Agarró fuerte el pergamino en su mano.

Y cerró los ojos.

Para siempre.


End file.
